Steve Burnside
is a playable character from Resident Evil - CODE: Veronica. He was a prisoner sent to Rockfort Island prison along with his father. This was due to his father: an Umbrella employee, selling the companies secrets at auction. When he was caught, his wife was killed. Biography Steve and his father were imprisoned in Rockfort Island's prison until it was taken over by The Organization. During the course of his escape, Steve and his father became separated. However, Steve managed to survive the zombie onslaught caused by the sudden outbreak of the experimental t-virus. Some time later, Steve met Claire after attacking her on the presumption that she was a zombie. However, Claire shot the light that he shone on her and defended herself. These actions caused Steve to realize his error and cordially met her face to face. Steve soon left Claire in order to procure an aeroplane to escape the island.When Steve was found again in the computer room, which is the room after the 3-D Duplicator device, he was looking up information on Chris Redfield. When Claire asked him what he was doing there, Steve asked Claire if Chris was her relative. Claire asks if he meant her brother, and Steve realizes the fact that they are siblings. He taped on the lever that releases the lock on the door, saying "Well it seems that your brother's under surveillance by Umbrella." After Claire E-mailed Leon to tell Chris that he was being monitored, as well as the coordinates of the island, Steve said that Chris won't come and that Claire will just end up disappointed if she relied on others. Steve then stormed out of the room. Steve took the Gold Lugers in the island's Palace. Because of his attitude, he didn't realize that he could put them back and disable the trap that he set off. When Claire released the trap, Steve claimed the Lugers, saying that he found them (although Claire was the one who found them first) and that he's keeping them. Then he proposed a deal to Claire, a fully-automatic gun for the Lugers. When Claire was thinking, Steve said that he'll see her around and bolted out of the room, leaving Claire alone once more. When Claire was almost killed by a Bandersnatch, Steve jumped through a window and shot the creature. While he was still looking at Claire, he shot the Bandersnatch at least five times before looking at it. After Steve kicked the B.O.W., he shot it one last time before the Lugers ran out of ammunition. Because Claire had the Sub Machine Guns with her, she gave them to Steve, in return for his Lugers. He found out that they were empty, and accused Claire of cheating. When Steve learned that there was a full clip for the machine guns, Steve gave a boost from Claire so she could retrieve the clip. After Steve took the full clip, Alfred Ashford took both Claire and Steve down to the B1 floor, thinking that they both will die there. However, Steve cleared all the zombies from their path, however, so Claire was able to go through easily. Steve said to Claire when she arrived that the machine guns were "a lot more reliable than any person." After Claire asked Steve where his family was, he was enraged. When they reached the second floor, Steve and Claire both fell off an unstable part of a walkway. In the aftermath of the fall, Claire's foot becomes trapped under the rubble. As Steve got onto his feet, he encountered his father, now infected with the t-virus. Unable to shoot him because of his strong relationship with his father, Steve is unable to act. Just when it seemed he would reach Steve, Claire unintentionally attracted his father's attention. Steve shot down his infected father just as he was about to bite Claire. However, in shooting his father, Steve completely depletes the ammunition loaded into his Sub Machine Guns. After coming to grips with what he had done, Steve tells Claire of how he and his father came to be on the island. Afterwords, Claire leaves Steve alone to continue in coming to grips with his loss. When Claire was about to be killed by Alexia, Steve storms in. He is wounded by a gunshot, but he opens fire and wounds Alexia. As He and Claire check the room, they are attacked by Alfred. Steve kicks Alfred to the floor, and they discover that Alfred, having a split personality, had been playing Alexia. They escape the residence after the self-destruct system as activated. They both evacuated the island via a plane that closely resembles a C-130 Transport. Steve pilots the plane off the island, but then Alfred sets the plane to auto-pilot and it flies to the Antarctic Facility. http:// Upon reaching Antarctica, their plane crash landed into the Antarctic Transport Terminal, which had been infested by the infected on the other planes. After a search of the facility, the two encountered an armed Alfred, who later plummeted down a hole. They explored the outside of the facility, where an escaped Alexander found them. Steve was pushed off the roof and nearly fell to his death. Claire managed to lift him to safety after killing Alexander. The two then find a truck , which they used to escape the structure. However, a dying Alfred managed to revive his sister, who destroyed their truck in revenge for Alfred's death. The two were captured by Alexia and Steve was injected with the T-Veronica virus in a similar experiment to Alexia's father, Alexander. He mutated in front of Claire and attempted to kill her with a giant axe. When she locked herself up in a cell one of Alexia's tentacles broke through the wall and grabbed hold of her. When Steve broke into the room he aimed his axe high, ready to kill her. But, his body managed to fight against the virus and his newly regained consciousness allowed him to strike Alexia. The remainder of her arm stabbed Steve in the stomach and smashed him into the wall. Steve told Claire he loved her, but was unable to fight any more and died. H.C.F. managed to collect his body to take samples of the T-Veronica virus. Albert Wesker told Chris that it might even be possible to revive Steve. However, Steve has yet to come back to life http:// When contacted by Javier Hidalgo, Albert Wesker took a sample of T-Veronica from Steve's corpse in order to provide the virus for Hidalgo's ailing daughter, Manuela. In exchange, Wesker was given a large sum of money and a stake in Hidalgo's crime operation. This is the last mention made of Steve Burnside. Category:Male Character